In Like Flynn
by Make A Choice
Summary: In a world with only the two of us, we are in love all over again. We are 16 and meet each other again. We are 18 and making love for the first time again. We are 22 and moving in together. We are 23 and planning a family. We are 24, and he has another.
1. Prologue

**E/B, A/J, C/E......no Em and/or R??? I wonder why...**

**Human as of now**

* * *

Words: 307

**First off, let's get things straight.**

**I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I am only a fan that loves her characters.**

**The only thing I own is this story line, but she holds all rights to the characters and to Twilight.**

**This disclaimer goes to the whole story**

:.:.:.:.:

On to the prologue…

* * *

_**In Like Flynn** - taking instant advantage of any chance opportunity._

* * *

The wind skips and the butterfly's fly on April 23, 2002.

This is wrong.

His hand glides from my shoulder, down my side and to my hip. He lays it here and it's a perfect fit; a handcuff without restraint. I lean into him more, breathing in his scent of kitchen, sports and just a pinch of garage. He is my choice. He is my reason for waking up in the morning and who I want to see when I close my eyes at night. He is my everything and nothing less. He squeezes my hip and my body relaxes deeper into him. He is firm against me, and I feel safe.

This is a lie.

His lips touch my head and I feel my smile grow as it always does. Our family will be beautiful and perfect, I can already tell. Who else could ever make me feel this alive without lifting a finger? My eyes flutter closed as I imagine are children growing and playing. I picture this sunset that gave us this arena, this ball of light that helped us find each other. In the distance the bright light falls but the warmth and radiance of it stays for just a while. Only a while.

This isn't fair.

There is magic in the air. The world is full of life even in the dark. If one looks close enough they just my see it twinkles shyly against the now mysterious world. I reach up with closed eyes and kiss that perfect spot on his neck. He silently shutters and tucks me in with the tip of his chin. His breath against my loose blond hair tickles in the most delightful way. I don't want the feeling to ever stop. Then, he chooses his words and whispers to me softly, "goodbye."

This is life.

* * *

**So...I don't want any flames. You can't force someone to write when the feeling isn't there, mk? I just thought I'd get that out there since I haven't updated anything in...a while. On to the legit stuff.**

**I've been playing alone with this idea for a while. I didn't want to give to much away to soon because let's face it--where's the fun in that? This story won't be poet (okay, most likely), I was just feeling this. It is not edited and I am sorry. it is a 11:57 pm and I have school in the morning. **

**Okay, sorry---ADD kid. So, story is going to mainly center around Emmett and Rosalie with appearences from the others (with their respected others might I add). I don't totally agree with an Emmett/Bella type thing. It just isn't the same. So if someone else get's involved with, ya know, another character or something...it will be a new person. Or something like that. *cough*cough***

**I really hope all of you choose to add me to your alerts and I hope you drop me a review of some kind. I really enjoys them, even the not so nice ones. (Critisism only! even though I can't spell it...) Who knows...mayb I'll send ya something...**

**For real though---I'm really excited for this story. And I'm happy my dry spell is coming to an end. I've missed this so much and I hope you will give me a chance to show you this story that I want to tell. **

**I love you! Thank for reading!**


	2. Must Love Dogs

Words: 2,418

Chapter 1

**Must Love Dogs**

Calm. That is how I felt moments before he got home. Not happy or sad, not angry or joyful. Just calm. That should have been the first hint.

"Damn it Rosalie, I can't take it anymore!" He said, raising his voice in a way I had never heard before. I jumped at the volume. This noise was different. This voice was different. The man was different.

Standing before me was a man in jeans and a tattered High School t-shirt. He was muscular and only a few inches taller than me without my heels. I use to imagine what he would look like sixty years from now. His dimples would still show and his face would reflect every laugh he ever made. His eyes would smile whenever thought of a new innuendo, he would still remember what it was like to be a child and he would always treat a woman the way his mother had raise him to. Turn's out, I was wrong about everything.

It didn't take very long for this argument to occur. It was nine thirty and he was extremely late. He didn't call me, he didn't text me. I had been so worried that something had happened to him. It had rained this morning and the roads were slick. He could have been in a car crash or something just as terrible. I just wanted and answer and he just wanted me to back off.

"What do you mean you can't take it anymore?" We've been fighting a lot lately. All the anger from before had left my body because I knew this fight was different. It was stronger, more lethal then anything we had had before. I've been trying to figure out what I am doing wrong or what I am doing differently to cause all of these fights. At first I thought it was just work. He was staying later and later. He was becoming more and more irritable. He started to smile and joke less. Hell, we haven't had sex in months. We haven't even slept in the same bed in over a week.

But everything I try to talk to him, every time I try to help him fix what ever is wrong he shuts down completely and I don't know what else to do. I was loosing this battle.

"This. It's just…Damn it! I just…I need something new. Something different and fresh. I can't keep living like this." He said, sinking to the edge of the bed before putting his face into his hands. He was breaking and all I could do was watch. I wanted to fix him. I wanted to help him. I would give up everything just for him to be happy. But he wouldn't let me.

Here, in the home we had built from the ground up in Seattle with dreams of a family, was lost. Our dreams were dying and we both could feel it. But I refuse to let go.

"Okay…Okay, we can fix this. We can move somewhere new; somewhere we have never been before. We can get new jobs…see baby? We can—" I had stepped forward and kneeling beside him. My left hand rested on his knee as my other ran through his hair as I tried to calm him. He cut me off before I could finish.

"No Rose, you don't understand." He lightly pushed my hand off and turned his head away from my hand. He blinked, and then looked at me with eyes that could match the sea. Tears covered his cheeks now, more falling with each passing second. He stayed silent, just looking at me as my own tears finally fell. Time passed as our eyes spoke volumes to each other. Then the moment hit.

Here it is. The moment of truth. The moment where the world pauses to hear what is coming next. The bird's outside silence, the baby next door shushes, the children still playing, the dogs mute, the cars stand still, the new stations halt and the world stops to hear his words.

"I've met someone."

And the storm hits.

.:.:.:.:.:.

People think that only crazy people stare at walls because crazy they think crazy people have silent brains. Well, everyone who thinks that can go fuck themselves.

It is a beautiful morning outside, perfect for an early run. Yet here I am, sitting on my couch looking at the white wall of my apartment. And it is beautiful. You see, if people don't see what you see then they automatically think you are wrong. That just isn't fair, now is it? I don't see a white wall. I see a sunset on the edge of a cliff. I see a boy holding a girl in a loving embrace. His hand placed firmly on her waist, holding her close in a protective manner that only he could achieve. I remember those embraces and I miss them more then anything.

My phone went off, letting me know that it was time for work. I sighed then stood to grab my things. I didn't own a TV, only a radio that I rarely used. My furniture was still to new for comfort and most of my walls were still naked from a lack of care. The only thing that was really broken in was my laptop, kitchen, bathroom and Bow's dog bed.

I grabbed my briefcase and coffee mug. Bow came up beside me and knocked my hand. I looked at my chocolate lab and he wagged his tale. Despite my mood, I smiled. He was the only male I've had in my bed recently and I'm okay with that. I've only had him for six months but our bond feels stronger then that. He helped me when no one else could and I feel incredibly lucky to have found him.

"Are you going to be good today while mommy is gone?" He gnawed at my hand and wagged his tail. I played with his a little, ruffling his ears and pushing him around before kissing the top of his head and leaving. He was now my only reason to wake up every morning.

The streets of New York were the same as ever. Stuffy and polluted with all sorts of things. The taxi driver smelled like curry and looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. But really, who am I to judge.

"Thank you!" I told the man who couldn't speak a word of English. I paid him his money then he left as they all usually do. I looked up at the building I worked at. It was big and shiny. Clean and professional. Perfect.

I've been at this job for about five months and I love it. I write for the fashion section of a magazine here. I have more work then I know what to do with, I am paid a beautiful amount, and my boss loves me. Not to mention the perk of no one knowing me here. It was almost like this job had been created just for me. And I had finally found it.

"Good morning Ms. Hale." I flinched. Heidi, my receptionist, caught herself. A look of fear crossed her now wide eyes. "Sorry, I mean Rosalie." She waddled off then, embarrassed I'm sure. I'm not sure if anyone has told her this yet, but pregnancy doesn't give you amnesia. I took a breath then continued to my office. Just what I needed to wake me up in the morning, a slap in the face with some salt rubbed into my eyes. Just perfect.

I closed my office door a little harder then I should have. Oh well. Before I could even think of my next action Heidi rung in. "Rosalie?" I walked to my desk and pressed the button on the phone to respond. "Yes?" I'm sure the anger was still in my voice and I'm sure it scared her. Good. "Jennifer would like to see you in her office." I blinked before responding. "I'm on my way." I stood up straight and straightened my blouse and skirt.

While walking to my boss's office I thought about what this meant. The only time she ever called me in was for a meeting or for our weekly run over's every Friday. Surely I haven't screwed up already. I work harder then half of the people in this building. I always finish my work early and perfectly. I would live here if I didn't have Bow. No, it must be something else.

"Hello Ms. Rosalie." I smiled at Kate. She obviously had some sort of a brain.

"Hello Kate. Could you let Jennifer know I'm here?" I said getting ready to take a seat in one of the many empty chairs.

"She said to go ahead and go in." She said with a smile before returning to her work. Confused, I did as directed.

I knocked then heard her voice from the other side, issuing me in. Jennifer was a small fragile lady in her late forties. She had short brown hair that was curled in a way that looked like it was from another time. The past I mean, maybe the twenties. She usually wore a suit of some kind. She had many in a variety of colors. Today she wore a pastel purple suit with a matching skirt and heels. Personally I don't think it does much for her pale skin.

"Good morning Rosalie. I'd like you to meet Oliver. Oliver, this is Rosalie Hale." Another slap in the face with a pinch of salt. But she's my boss, so she get's one free hit. "Oliver will be replacing Heidi while she is on maternity leave." My ears perked up and I felt like an idiot. Of course, we had talked about this yesterday. How could I have forgotten?

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The voice said, and I finally noticed the other person in the room. "Oliver" was maybe a little taller then me. He wore a dark grey button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. It was neat, simple. I will fix that. I finally looked at his face and had to hold back my gasp. His eyes are brilliant. There hold specks of blue, brown and green. It's impossible to call them just one name. His hair wasn't short but no longer then maybe two inches. It is jet black but in a natural way. His skin was pale but healthy and it enveloped the muscles he'd built not a lot like…other people. But enough to get the job done.

"You as well." I said with what I hoped was a pleasant smile. We just stood there, our hands still in the same positions, one enveloping the other as we stared at each other. It was rather ridicules really. But ridicules things are usually the most fun.

Jennifer cleared her throat and I tore my hand from his. I looked away from his face and back into my bosses. I wanted to punch that fucking look right off of her face.

"Oliver will be starting next week, but I want him to stay with Heidi from now until then so he can get a feel for things. I would have called Heidi in but I didn't want her be forced to walk." She smiled a knowing smile. Jennifer had four children of her own. A nine year old, a twenty year old, a sixteen year old and a twenty three year old. Luck little shit. "That's it." I nodded and walked out, hoping the boy was following. Since the only sound I could hear on the wooden floor was my own heels, I decided he wasn't the bight's bulb in the box.

Seconds later I heard the sound of his feet catching up to meet my own. I smiled to myself like a bully in the fifth grade. We were almost to my office when I heard him take in a breath, as if her were about to speak. I stopped him before he could even try to start a conversation.

"Heidi, this is Oliver. He will be taking your place while you are on maternity leave." They met and I left them alone, closing the door on his face just as he was bout to speak to me. He might as well learn now that I don't enjoy social interaction. Well, at least I don't anymore. I stood at the door and decided to listen in.

"Is she always such a bitch?" He asked, his voice scruff but warm as honey. I didn't know whether to smile or be pissed.

"She isn't a bitch." Heidi defended me. The action was heart warming considering I how rude I was earlier. Guilt then entered my system.

"Whatever you say." Now he was just trying to drop the subject. Little did he know he was speaking to a very pregnant lady.

"No, you need to understand this. Ms. Rosalie is a very good, fair boss. She may not always show it, but she does give a shit about you and I. Do not disrespect her." I stand dumbfounded. It makes me what to cry a little, but it also scares the living shit out of me. She had no idea how right she was. How she could know this when I rarely speak ten words to her on a daily basis is beyond me.

"Okay, okay, I get it. So, teach me all mighty teacher." Charming. I have to deal with a jokester.

I walked to my desk and worked just as I would have any other day. I though of things I would need to tell Oliver and made a list, leaving it on my desk to do tomorrow. Periodically Heidi would come in to give me something and Oliver would be right behind her like a chick following the hen. Every time I would look over at him he would always be looking at me with this smile on his face. It made me want to smile back but I resisted. My smiles were reserved for Bow, not some new kid that would be gone in a few months.

But even after they would leave my office, I would keep thinking about his smile and his eyes and how they made me happy. Then I would compare then to another pair of eyes and a smile that use to do the same.

* * *

**So, it's kinda short but kind not. I appreciate the reviews I got. Thank you to everyone who did. :)**

**I was inspired by boredom! That is why it finally got done! FYI-This hasn't been fixed, so sorry for any spelling or other grammical mishaps. Especially the ones in this sentence!**

**REVIEW and let me know what you think of...eveything! cough-Oliver-cough-Rosalie-cough-Emmett-cough. Just review to tell me what you think and I WILL respond this time because really, what could I say with only the prologue out? Hopefully, you all enjoyed this Chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Love,  
Make a Choice**


End file.
